Bottled Up
by draco-lovee
Summary: The main characters of the current Harry Potter series have all grown up and bear children of their own, who would in turn go to Hogwarts and learn more than what lessons teach.Will Hogwarts still be the same? Will the children be able to cope?
1. A Fresh Beginning

**A fresh beginning.**

P.S.if you want to rmb the names of their children better, the first letter of their names matches the first letter of their parents according to sex.

For eg, Harry and Cho's children, are Pep (follows Potter) and Clare (follows Chang).

Ron and Luna's children are Winston, Lorra and Lolly (twins).

Draco and Hermione's child is Genna.

(: hope you enjoyed the story!

* * *

A loud clatter downstairs woke Pep up with a start. 

"Clare! I already told you to be careful with that! Now, give mummy that," he heard his mum's exclamation.

Pep rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. It was ten, and in another two hours, he's gonna be going over to Genna's house for a gathering with Winston and the rest.

At the thought of Genna's flowing silvery hair and her sweet smile and dimples, a smile crept up to Pep's face unconsciously.

Then, Pep caught sight of him in the mirror across the room and shook his head in bewilderment, wondering what's wrong with him early in the morning.

Pep ran his hand through his hair, and proceeded down for breakfast.

"Morning, dad, mum," Pep said as he grabbed an apple off the counter and sat down at the table.

Harry nodded and folded up the newspaper as Cho sat down a mug of coffee.

"Pep, have you packed? We're going over once we finish breakfast," Harry asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Err," Pep hesitated, "Yea. I mean, kinda."

To be honest, he hardly had any time to pack. For the past two weeks since the start of school hols, he had been practicing Quidditch and doing his homework. To top it off, he had spent much time explaining to his sister's homework to her. She's usually a consistent worker but had done quite badly in year one. So this year, she's determined to start afresh.

Clare piped up, "Daddy, how are we going over?"

"Portkey," Harry replied, nodding to an innocent trophy in the display cupboard.

"I'm going upstairs, to err. Tidy up my room," Pep announced.

"But Pep! An apple won't do for breakfast!" Cho protested.

Pep smiled, "I'm not hungry, mum."

He ran out of the dinning room before his mum could say anything else.

Once he reached his room, he begin to pull random clothes from his wardrobe and several prized items he proudly owned.

Then, after checking the hallways and had ensured that no one is coming up, he lifted up his mattress to reveal a trapdoor.

"_alohomora_," he whispered and took off the lock.

Opening the trapdoor, he reached in and pulled out a small box wrapped in lavender coloured paper.

He smiled. It was no occasion, but he just wanted to give Genna something. And knowing that Genna was just as crazy about Quidditch as he was, he had made a tiny snitch himself, out of paper and golden coloured foil. He had tried to bewitch it to fly, but only managed to make it hover. It was special because he had specially written Genna's name on it.

"Pep! Are you ready or not!" Clare's voice traveled up and he could hear her stomping up the stairs.

"Yea, coming!" he called out, and stuffed the box into his pocket quickly.

----------

"Twins! Hurry up! We're late already!" Ron yelled up the stairs.

They had promised Hermione and Draco to be there at twelve for lunch, and they're already late by an hour.

Winston sighed as he checked his reflection in the mirror in the living room. He had styled his hair in a new way, with his fringe combing down to one side. He thought it looked pretty cool, but now, he felt stupid. Perhaps it was because of his hair colour.

He had thought of dying his orangey-red hair to a lighter brown, similar to Pep's. But he doubt if his dad would hear of it.

"Coming," Lorra grumbled, dragging her trunk down the stairs, making a din. Her replicate, Lolly, tucked her shoulder length red hair behind her ears and dragged the trunk too, doubling the din made.

"Come on you two!" Ron barked, "We wouldn't be late if you two forgot where your wands and books are. Your room's a mess! You should tidy it up sometimes, you know."

"It's so unfair. It's just the school hols and dad had to start it off with a nagging," Lorra muttered to Lolly.

"there, there," Luna said, "We'll waste more time if you go on, darling. Now let's see. Everyone's set? Alright then, Lorra, you can go first."

Lorra grabbed a handful of Floo powder and dragged her trunk along.

"Remember," Ron reminded, "To say clearly—"

"Dad, I know," Lorra interrupted, rolling her eyeballs.

"Really! I'm just concerned and worried that yall might—"

Lorra disappeared into green flames.

"That girl! How can she go off when I haven't even finish talking!" Ron said, feeling a surge of anger.

"Dad, you're really a nag," Lolly said with a look of amusement on her face, "I'm sure you'll make a great grandmother."

"_What? _Young lady, you better watch what you say! When I was your age, your grandmother could take no rudeness! When I said—"

Lolly disappeared into green flames.

"Those two! They're too rude!" Ron heaved, "We'll have to knock some manners into them!"

"Darling! They're growing up! Give them some space," Luna said as she hand out the powder to Winston.

"But if I said that to MY parents, I would have—"

Luna grinned as she turned to her son, who was also the eldest, "Here, Winston, we'll go after you."

Even as Winston disappeared into the fireplace, Ron was still rattling off about his childhood days.

----------

As Winston stepped out of the fireplace, he saw Genna and Pep sitting on the bench outside the house.

Genna threw her head back and laughed heartily as Pep grinned at her.

A tinge of jealousy surfaced in Winston, but his attention was directed as the fireplace burned again and his parents came out from the grate.

"Great house," Ron said in awed.

"Thanks," someone said, "It's Hermione's work after all. She sure knows her magic."

"Draco!" Ron grinned and walked over to hug him.

"It's nice of you to arrange a gathering for all of us before the children go off to Hogwarts," Luna said serenely.

"oh, it's no problem," Draco said lightly.

His gaze wandered onto Winston, "Why not put your trunk upstairs? It's the room on the furthest right."

Winston nodded, his eyes still lingering on Genna and Pep, and then turned to proceed up the stairs.

"So, how's your job? Heard you got a promotion!" Ron joked.

"Well," Draco mused, "Not as good as Harry. He's getting a pretty good income as a senior Auror in training those beginners. No wonder Cho doesn't have to work."

"Well, at least he's enjoying what he's doing," Ron sighed, "People now are breaking rules without any consideration of the consequences. So I have to deal with at least four cases each day. Plus, I'm still trying to get used to Hermione instructing us in the court."

"I sense sarcasm," Hermione piped up behind them.

Hermione and Luna exchanged laughs while Ron flushed.

----------

Winston kicked open the door and saw Pep's trunks at a corner. Putting two and two together, he realised that he was going to share the room with Pep.

Not that he hate Pep or anything. Sure, they're good friends with each other and Genna. But he had started liking Genna since last year, and he's just jealous that Genna and Pep are always close. Even though Genna was from Ravenclaw, and Pep and him were in Gryffindor, it's always Pep that she looks for. Never him.

He could sense that Pep likes Genna, because Pep was always touchy about Genna and everything about her. But he didn't tell anyone that he likes Genna as well because he didn't want Pep and him to become rivals. Pep was still a great friend.

A scream of girlish laughters erupted from next door, and he could hear Lorra and Lolly shrieks and Clare's howls.

He grimaced. He was sure that three would spend their second year pulling his leg again. He knows Lorra and Lolly loves to tease him because he always gives in to them. And plus Pep's witty sister, the three of them could easily gang up on him.

Winston pulled open a drawer and begin stuffing his clothes into it. Then, he noticed a package wrapped neatly in lavender wrapping paper.

Out of curiosity, he picked it up and shook it.

It felt light and it jingled.

Then, the door opened and before he could see who it was, he was pushed away and his fingers stung where the attacker's fingernails had sunk into them.

He jerked his head up and saw Pep glaring at him, stuffing the package into his pockets, "That's mine."

Winston growled, "I only looked."

"You touched," Pep pointed out.

Winston rolled his eyeballs, and Pep was reminded strongly of the twins rolling their eyeballs.

"Dude, I was just wondering what was that," Winston said incredulously.

Pep eyed Winston cautiously, "Still, you shouldn't touch something that isn't yours."

Winston shook his head and continued unpacking, "you're mental."

Pep shrugged and went out of the room.

When Winston finished packing, he went downstairs and saw Genna watching Pep eat at the dining table.

Genna's eyes flicked behind and exclaimed, "Winston! When did you arrive?"

She jumped up and pulled him over to the table, "come on, you've missed out lots of stuffs that we've talked about!"

Glad that Genna had purposely included him into the conversation, he broke into a huge smile. Pep looked at him and kinda grinned in a reluctant way.

"So, we were saying, that Prof. Oak is going to perform a dance and sing, this year as his welcome speech," Genna said excitedly, her face shinning radiantly.

"Who says?" Winston asked, surprised.

It was sure funny that the Headmaster is going to greet students with a dance and a song, but how come he didn't know?

Genna laughed, "It's just a guess, Winston. But we're pretty sure about it, since Prof. Oak finished ten glasses of wine last year. We're sure he's going to do something stupid this year."

Pep and Genna exchanged laughs hysterically, while Winston tried to grin. He couldn't help but feel a bit left out, because he really didn't share their kind of humor.

* * *

A/N: I know there's nothing much to review about but do comment beacuse i really REALLY want to know how this story's settings appeal to you people out there(: thank you loads !

Btw, I don't really like the idea of Harry pairing up with Cho and Ron with Luna, but I just can't find a partner for them so I just mixed and matched :x anyway, they're just minor characters, so don't get too bothered by the pairings:D


	2. First Week At School

**Chapter 2 - First week at school.**

As night falls, the teenagers were being sent quickly up to their bedrooms by their parents, anxious that they would not get enough rest.

All six of them trooped upstairs unwillingly. They had wanted to stay up the whole night, though they were very tired.

"I could barely open my eyes," Lorra wheezed, "Lolly, drag me up."

Lorra leaned dramatically on Lolly. Shrieking, Lolly pushed her away and Lorra tumbled onto Pep.

"Whoa," Pep held out his hands and caught Lorra.

Lorra giggled and glanced up, and for a moment, she was struck by how green his eyes were. They sparkled with such warmth and emotions that she couldn't help but continue staring.

"Ooh. Lorra's lovestruck," Clare sang out, making a monkey face.

"Am not!" Lorra yelled, pushing herself out of Pep's hold, and chased the two girls up, screaming and laughing all the way.

Winston muttered, "I'm gonna go deaf this summer."

Before they knew it, summer holidays were over already, and it was time to go back to school.

The teenagers were bewildered at how fast time passes, and wished that the holiday was longer, though they looked forward to a new term at school.

----------

"Everyone's here?" Hermione asked, mentally counting the number of people.

Ron craned his neck, "Let's see.. That's Pep.. Winston.. Clare.. Lo-where's Lolly? Oh here. And—"

"Dad?" Lorra moaned impatiently, "Can we hurry up? We've already counted the numbers a few minutes ago. And besides, the train is leaving soon."

Ron shot her a Look, and Lorra silenced down, not wanting to be chided in front of all her friends. However, she whipped her hair around, wondering why Lolly didn't back her up like she usually does.

"Mum" Lolly whined, rummaging frantically in the pockets of her robes, "Where's my compact? And my eyeliner too! I can't find them anywhere!"

Luna looked at her daughter serenely, "I've taken them out from your luggage."

"WHAT!" Lolly exclaimed disbelievingly, "I NEED my eyeliner! Without them, I'd look like a.. a..."

"Rabbit," Lorra added helpfully.

"Yes," Lolly agreed, nodding. Then, she frowned and wheeled around, "Wait, since when do I ever look like a i _rabbit_ /i ?!"

"You look rather rabbit-ish to me," Lorra gave Lolly a head to toe scan.

Genna and Pep exchanged amused glances. The Weasley twins looked exactly identical, but they were absolutely different on the inside.

Lorra was loud spoken and active. Lolly, on the other hand, was more delicate, and cared more about her appearance. But at least both shared the same cheery and humorous character trait, besides having a hot temper.

"Girls, cut it out," Ron interrupted, "You're going to miss the train."

"Mum I can't believe that you did this to me!" Lolly grumbled as she wheeled her trolley along with the others.

Luna smiled, "Have a nice term! I promised you, you won't find the time to even miss your make-up set."

Lolly sighed and ran through the wall after Lorra.

"Bye sweets," Harry ruffled Pep and Clare's hair lovingly, who just smiled back dumbly at their parents, not knowing what to say at such a cliché moment.

"Promise to relax, alright?" Draco teased as he released Genna from a bear hug, "Don't hit the library once you get there."

Genna grinned as she waved goodbye and wheeled her trolley through the wall barrier after Winston.

----------

When they reached the castle, Genna sucked in her breath, "I've missed school."

Lorra and Lolly were clearly popular, for they greeted almost everyone with waves and hi-fives.

Winston raised an eyebrow at Pep. He hardly knew anyone from other levels and houses, yet it seemed as if his sisters knew the entire school.

"This is gonna be a fab year," Lorra announced as she slid in beside Clare at the long dining tables.

"I can hardly wait," Winston mocked sarcastically.

When everyone had settled down, and all first years were sorted out, Prof. Oak cleared his throat and everyone fell silent, focusing their attention on him.

"A new year has begun, and I'd like to welcome everyone back to Hogwarts," Prof. Oak paused and smiled, "With a dance."

Everyone cheered and clapped.

Geena gave a loud whopping sound and the five of them whipped their heads to see, she gave a sheepish grin and winked at Winston and Pep.

----------

"Dinner was fabulous," Clare stifled a yawn.

"Yea," Lorra agreed, "And Professor Oak was simply hilarious. I would have joined him if it wasn't for Winston who pulled me back."

The trio laughed and glanced behind at their brothers who were talking animatedly.

Lolly coughed, "Lorra, you got a dumb smile on your face.. could it be Pep that you're looking at? Aww."

Lorra rolled her eyeballs, "Get a life."

However, she couldn't help but throwing another glance at Pep again. Pep was doing something childish, as he yelled and smacked Winston on the back. Lorra shuddered. It was impossible to like Pep in any way, for he had been her friend ever since she was a tot. And he always seemed to be her big brother, like Winston.

Meanwhile, Pep and Winston were chatting excitedly about the Quidditch team.

Pep and Winston had been on the team ever since year two—Pep as Seeker, and Winston as Beater. Too many a times, Winston had heard of how Pep take after Harry at Quidditch and stuffs, and much as Winston was a teeny bit jealous, Pep was sick of it.

"The term had just started and I'm already wishing Dave would hurry up and organize a practice," Pep moaned, twitching his fingers.

"Yea," Winston agreed, "I've missed the team and the pitch. But now that Freya's sister graduated, who you reckon would take her place as the Keeper?"

Pep shrugged, "We could watch the try outs when Dave holds them."

Pulling out his timetable, he groaned and shoved the paper to Winston, "Double astrology. Count the stars and fall asleep, shall we?"

----------

"Hey, the try outs for the Keeper is next Friday," Lolly whispered.

Sure, Lolly loved Quidditch, but she didn't want to play in the team. Imagine getting herself all muddy and ruining her hair. She knows she would make a good player, but she just wouldn't sacrifice beauty for sports.

Lorra flicked a glance at Prof. McGonagall. She was looking over Clare's shoulders to check her essay.

"Yea," Lorra whispered back, "I've seen the notice and I think I stand a great chance since nearly our whole family was once in the team before."

Lolly cocked her head, "What? Oh, you mean Dad, Uncle Fred and George, and Winston?"

She knew that her twin would give anything to get into the team.

"Miss Weasley!" Prof. McGonagall said sternly as both girls snapped their heads up.

"Which one?" Lorra asked cheekily.

Prof. McGonagall smiled despite herself. They resembled strongly of Ron and his twin brothers, and the good memories inundated her mind immediately.

"Have you finish your essays?" Prof. McGonagall asked, with a gentler tone.

"I would if you'd stop talking to me, Professor," Lorra said innocently, "But I've finished it already, anyway."

Clare chuckled while Prof. McGonagall's eyes glint with humor as she walked over and checked through Lorra's essay.

From last year, Prof. McGonagall could already tell that the twins were hard workers and were serious about their work.

"Five points for Gryffindor," Prof. McGonagall gave a small smile, (Lorra, Lolly and Clare exchanged delighted smiles.) "Count your blessings, you don't get a second chance like this anymore."

----------

"Where's Clare?" Lolly asked her twin as she descended from the stairs leading to the dormitories.

Lorra frowned, "she's not in the dormitories?"

Lolly shook her head, "I thought she was with you."

Lorra checks the clock, "Oh well. We'll just have to go to the try outs without her. It's starting soon and we don't want to be late."

The duo hurried along the corridors and didn't stop till they reached the pitch.

"Wow," Lolly said softly, "Look at the crowd."

Around fifty people had turned up, and Dave seemed rather stressed out, trying to calm the students down. Lorra caught sight of Pep and Winston kidding around at the front. Pep grinned, nearly falling off the bench.

Lorra laughed, "Look at Pep. He's ridiculously funny."

"everyone, line up in a straight row please. We'll start the try outs in a minute!" Dave bellowed over the noise.

Lorra watched as Pep and Winston took flight and chased each other around.

"Hey you two! Stop kidding around!" Dave yelled, "Grab the Quaffle and go!"

Pep zoomed back down, "Sorry boss. We thought Winston could be the Quaffle."

He caught Lorra's eye and grinned.

Lorra's heart skipped a beat as she grinned back. She thought Pep looked pretty cute.

One by one, the students get their turn in trying to save a goal. Some did a pretty good job, but was unable to dodge Winston. A few couldn't even fly properly, and the twins sniggered at how they attempted to accelerate but touched down instead.

However, when it was finally Lorra's turn she understood why the other students flew badly when she took flight. The broomstick was jerky, and insensitive to her touch. She had to literally swing it to change direction.

Then, she saw Pep and Winston coming through with the Quaffle.

Pep's fringe was flapping in the wind, and the way he gave Lorra a thumbs up, was totally cute! Lorra literally froze on the spot, smiling stupidly.

But as Pep whizzed past, she then realised that she was in the middle of the try outs, and had to save the goal!

Whipping around, she focused on the hoops and zoomed all the way straight, and flicked the ball away from the hoop in the nick of time.

"Great job," Pep smiled as he flew after the Quaffle.

Lorra saved every goal too, and she was positive Dave gave her an encouraging nod when she handed the broom over to the next person.

"That was awesome," Lolly grinned, "The way you saved it at the last minute, Dave was grinning to himself like anything!"

As the twins proceeded to the common room, they saw Clare, sitting by the fireplace, reading a book.

"Hey Clare," Lorra said lightly, collapsing onto the rug, "Where were you during the try outs?"

Clare barely looked up at them.

The twins exchanged looks.

"Clare? Are you alright?" Lolly asked, touching her shoulders gently.

Clare shrugged off Lolly's hand with such hostility that Lolly withdrew her hand, looking utterly shocked.

Clare snapped her book shut, "Yea, I guess. I mean, I'm fine by myself. Since no one had asked me along to the try outs, and neither did anyone bother to wait for me when lessons end. I've never been so fine."

"Clare," Lorra said exasperatedly, "We thought you were following us!"

"Oh?" Clare rolled her eyeballs, "I'm your dog? And ever since last year, I had been following you two. You guys never asked me along for anything, and if I wasn't there, you didn't care!"

"What!" Lolly yelled, "We did! We just didn't know where you went!"

"See!" Clare shouted back, "If Lorra was gone, you'd know where she went! And I'm just sick of being left out. If you don't mind, I'd make myself scarce!"

Clare then stomped out of the portrait hole, fuming mad.

Lolly kicked the sofa angrily, "Who does she think she is! Just because her dad is the _famous Harry Potter_ , it doesn't mean that she can expect us to look after her like a princess!"

Lorra nodded her head, disgusted, "I didn't know Clare was so petty."

* * *

A/N: pls pls review! I want to know how is this going! Like, is it bad? Good? Anything to improve on? Honest reviews appreciated and welcomed (: thank you! Love you all! 


End file.
